


Holiday Expectations

by WritLarge



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, holiday spirit, short fic, tim being ridiculously overprepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: “But we agreed that there would be no gift giving!” Damian resisted the urge to stomp his feet. He had been very diligent in determining holiday requirements and the fact that he had been given erroneous information on purpose was infuriating.





	Holiday Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frosted_astronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosted_astronaut/gifts).



> For the prompt: But we agreed there will be no gift giving!

“But we agreed that there would be no gift giving!” Damian resisted the urge to stomp his feet. He had been very diligent in determining holiday requirements and the fact that he had been given erroneous information _on purpose_ was infuriating.

“He doesn’t mean anything by it.” Drake led him down the hall. 

“Tt.” Grayson never did. He and Gordon were leaving for the holidays and had come by the manor to have dinner on their last night in Gotham. Despite what had been said earlier, they’d brought presents for everyone.

Damian had barely been able to avoid expressing his horror when they’d started emptying bags by the tree. It was only made worse when a quick check had shown that others had obtained gifts in return as well. Only Damian was empty-handed. 

He’d almost begun to panic, not seeing any way that he could procure gifts over the course of the dinner before the couple departed. Then Drake has caught his elbow and dragged him out of the room. If he hadn’t already been upended by his situation, he’d have resisted. 

“Dick just... he doesn’t see things the same way we do. He was trying to make it easier. No expectations.” How was failing to meet the expected obligations easier for him? It was humiliating.

“But there are expectations,” Damian insisted.

“Pretty much,” Drake said, confirming his suspicions with a wry grin. He pushed the door of his room open. Damian followed him inside. 

The door clicked shut, leaving them in silence. Damian had expected gloating but evidently this was something else. 

“Anyway, I find it best to be prepared.” Drake gestured at him to come towards the closet on the far wall. Inside, there was a small chest with a 6-dial combination lock. Damian’s view was obscured until it was open and revealed a small stash of items. Apparently, Drake really was trying to help. 

“Emergency gift stash. Go on. Pick something for Dick and Babs.” The array of gifts was extensive. Expensive electronics, perfume, watches, books, gift cards to small boutiques and online shops. Why was Drake so eager to share his carefully cultivated selection?

“In exchange for what?” Surely there was some hook? Some required cost?

“Consider it Christmas spirit on my part.”

“Hmm.” That was unlikely. However, Damian wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass. He’d deal with the consequences later, privately. 

Damian selected a watch for Dick (he was forever breaking or losing them) and a hand-painted silk scarf for Barbara. That should be sufficient.

“Great. Here,” Drake passed him a couple of patterned gift boxes. “Everything you need.”

Damian took what was offered and silently organized his gifts. He’d need to sneak them under the tree unnoticed, but that would be simple enough. The others would soon be wondering where they’d gone, however (likely wondering if Drake and he were at each other's throats again). Time was of the essence.

He nodded at Drake and opened the door, “Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas, gremlin.” 

“Merry Christmas, usurper.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like, their issues aside, Tim would understand the most about Damian's need to live up to familial expectations. Hence, Tim being a good big brother and helping Damian out.


End file.
